


Midnight Snack

by SiminaCindy



Series: Cupcest [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, cupcest - Freeform, sleep masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiminaCindy/pseuds/SiminaCindy
Summary: Cuphead wakes up to find his brother not sleeping very well, and decides to help him relax.With his mouth.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' quickie I whipped up. Hope ya like it.
> 
> After you're done, why not check out my art? You can find me on deviantART, tumblr and YouTube.  
> https://simina-cindy.deviantart.com/  
> http://simina-cindy.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SiminaCindy

It’s quite a breezy night tonight. The window is half open and the chilly winds sneak their way into the room barely enough to make Cuphead curl up comfortably in his blanket, hugging the soft, warm fabric. He’s sleeping deeply, the contrast between the warmth of the bed and the fresh coolness of the breeze making it the ideal atmosphere for some good, relaxing sleep.

 

Next to him, however, his brother Mugman isn’t sleeping so comfortably. After tossing and turning for ages, he now kicks his side of the blanket away, finding its heat unbearable. He looks so stressed in his sleep, like he’s having a bad dream, his eyebrows frowning and his slightly open mouth letting out soft grunts. In his sleep, he brutishly opens his sweat drenched night coat, one of the buttons snapping off, and exposes his chest to the night air, hoping to cool off.

 

All this shuffling brings Cuphead out of dreamland, a soft yawn escaping his mouth. He slowly sits up and looks at the clock. It’s 2:30 AM. He stares at nothing for a second, frowning about being woken up at such a time when he was sleeping so well. He turns his head to the source of the noise, his brother, only to freeze, eyes wide open.

 

Without a blanket to hide it, Cuphead can not ignore the tall and proud hard-on his brother is displaying under his pants, not to mention the growing stain it is producing. He’s so shocked by it that he has to shake his head to bring himself out of his trance. He shifts his gaze to Mugman’s face, which is red all over his cheeks and above his nose, dripping with little sweat drops. He is still sleeping deeply, but looks so uncomfortable, grunting and groaning as if he has a tummy ache.

 

Cuphead moves his hand tentatively towards Mugman’s face, gasping in surprise when he feels how hot it is. He gulps and then slowly moves it down to his chest where it’s even hotter. Cuphead wonders how can he be like this when it’s so nice and chilly in the room, but he then feels his own face starting to burn up. Mugman’s barely contained stiffness catches his brother’s gaze again, making him bite his lip. It’s quite obvious why Mugman isn’t sleeping very well, but now, after finding out, Cuphead won’t be able to sleep at all.

 

A million thoughts shoot through Cuphead’s mind, one more perverted than the other, and as if possessed, his shaky hand finds its way to Mugman’s pulsating groin, pressing his palm on the head as if he would hold a lever. Every lever does something, right? Cuphead feels like finding out what this one does.

 

He moves it in slow circles, teasing it in a way as if it was its own being. He moves his hand lower, gripping the shaft and giving it a little squeeze. He can’t believe how hard it is, like a rock in a sleeve. Mugman’s sleepy groans are getting slightly louder and more frequent as his member is being played with. Cuphead can’t help but giggle internally at how silly his brother’s pants look, like a pyramid around his hardness.

 

_What if I took them off?_

 

That thought catches him by surprise, as if he’s not already groping his brother’s crotch like he’s playing with a dirty toy.

 

He hesitates for a few moments, and then gently grabs the waistband and slowly pulls down his pants, letting his throbbing erection fling free in the cool air. Some sort of lazy moan comes out of Mugman, the emotions behind it unclear, like a mix of relief and apprehensiveness. Cuphead almost feels disgusted at himself, at how quickly his mouth started watering when he saw Mugman’s twitching member, slowly dripping along its shaft. A spark of jealousy smacks him in the face as he suddenly wonders if his brother is actually bigger than him. He finds that soon he’ll be able to test that, as his own length is starting to wake up.

 

He snaps back to the moment, realizing his hand is already around Mugman’s hardness. It’s so incredibly hot, both literally and figuratively, and he bites his lip as he starts to slowly stroke it. As he does it more and gets into a rhythm, Mugman’s groans become little half moans, escaping with every other breath. Cuphead watches hungrily as he works the hard member, admiring his brother’s bare chest moving up and down with every breath, his breath that is so hot it’s visible in the cool air.

 

He starts going faster, holding tighter, creating soft, wet sounds that fill the quiet room, along with Mugman’s moaning that’s getting louder and more intense by the moment, but still being hushed enough by his sleep. Cuphead lets out his own little moan, just thinking about what he’s doing, pumping pleasure in his younger, sleeping brother, who is completely unaware of what’s going on. He wonders how far can he take it, and that thought alone made him gasp, his own hardness reaching full length.

 

He pulls down his own pants, letting out a sigh of relief when the constraint on his member was gone. His attention is quickly fixed back onto his brother though, as he finds himself getting lower and lower. His mouth opens by itself, tongue sticking out, as if hypnotized, as if he’s not really in control of what he’s doing, or maybe he tries to convince himself he’s not in control, ashamed of how badly he craves this. _How badly he craves his brother’s juicy cock in his mouth._

 

That thought sent a shiver down his spine, hot tingles sparking all over his body like firecrackers. He opens his eyes and his mouth is full. It’s 2:45 AM and instead of sleeping like a good boy, he’s drooling over his own sibling’s erection like a thirsty animal. At this point it’s too late to reason with himself as he’s lost in a haze of lust and he starts swirling his tongue around Mugman’s tip, making him slowly turn his head from side to side in his sleep, mumbling unintelligible words. He goes lower and engulfs the shaft, moving his tongue all around it, tasting every bit of precum leaking out.

 

Cuphead decides to just go for it and starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard on his brother’s dick, his own drool and his brother’s precum making it easy to slide it in and out. He can’t help but quietly moan around it, as one of his hands made itself busy with his own needy cock.

 

At this point Mugman is full on moaning, unshackled by any sleepy tone, turning Cuphead on even more, not knowing whether he’s awake or not. His eyes are still closed, but his mouth is so opened, as if he wants his own mouth to be filled. Cuphead shows no sign of slowing down, passionately sucking and licking at Mugman’s length, the latter starting to unconsciously thrust his hips, practically fucking Cuphead’s mouth.

 

His face burned with lust and shame as Mugman thrust so hard into his mouth, nearly making him gag as his tip would reach the back of his throat. Through his half lidded eyes, he can see Mugman moving his head around, breathing hard and moaning loudly, his own eyes slowly opening, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

Cuphead nearly cums in his hand when their gazes meet, Mugman’s expression of sleepy, confused joy, along with his hand on the rim of Cuphead’s head for a better grip, catching him by surprise as he was scared his brother might get upset by all this.

 

Truthfully, he can’t know yet, because Mugman barely is awake. Sure, his eyes are open now and his body is participating in this passionate act, but his expression looks so far away, like someone who is high, like he’s not quite there yet and doesn’t really understand what’s going on, and instead, it’s his hungry body doing the thinking for him. It doesn’t matter though, since even if Cuphead wanted to stop (which he doesn’t), he wouldn’t be able to because Mugman held a strong grip on his rim, holding him down to hump into his face, eager to release the load that kept him squirming all night.

 

Cuphead doesn’t know what is hotter: Mugman’s breathy moaning, his display of domination he’d never expect to see from him, or the feeling of his hot, hard cock pounding into his mouth, making his lips go numb. Before he can decide, he finishes himself off with one final hard pump to his own length, spewing his cum all over his hand, releasing a muffled ecstatic moan around Mugman’s dick.

 

Mugman has no idea if he’s dreaming or not, but all he can do is hold tight onto his brother’s head, using him to pleasure himself, and moaning loud enough to probably wake up the neighbors. He doesn’t care though, all he wants is that sweet release that’s just around the corner. He sits up, grabbing onto his brother’s head with both hands, making him let out a muffled sound of surprise, and getting on his knees, he starts shoving his brother’s head onto his dick while also using his hips to thrust even harder than before. His belly tingles sharply with the hot pressure about to be released, and with one final, hard thrust, he throws his head back, yelling in pure ecstasy, as he fills Cuphead’s mouth with plenty of cum, making the latter gasp at the sudden load.

 

Cuphead doesn’t swallow after Mugman pulls out and flops on his back, breathing hard, and not because he’s disgusted, but because he likes the feeling of his brother’s sticky fluid in his mouth, moving it around with his tongue, tasting it, letting some of it dribble out of his mouth just for show…

 

Before he can say anything, he moves closer to Mugman, only to see that he’s fallen deeply asleep in an instant, already snoring like there’s no problem in the world. Cuphead raises a brow, as if to say “are you serious”, bits of cum still comically hanging from his lip. He rolls his eyes and shrugs, lying back down on his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling for a bit, the post-orgasm feeling lulling him back to sleep before he can think of what to explain to his brother the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and let me know if you'd be interested in seeing other fanfics, and tell me how you feel about character/oc fics. Thanks! ^^


End file.
